1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital recording/reproducing apparatus for recording digital data converted from picture signals on a recording medium like a magnetic tape and for reading out the digital data from the medium to a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picture signals for one frame or two fields generally construct a picture. In prior art recording/reproducing apparatus, picture signals input for two fields are sampled at a certain sampling frequency, are converted to digital data, which is recorded on a recording medium like a magnetic tape in order of sampling. The digital data recorded is successively read out from the magnetic tape and is reproduced on a display like a CRT (cathode-ray tube).
In the prior art recording/reproducing apparatus for picture signals, when a specified picture plane is searched, all picture data each constructing a picture plane or all picture data for two fields is successively read out and is shown on a display. The prior art apparatus thus requires some time for the search.